Aircraft landing systems typically provide high precision data relating to the position of an aircraft and the deviation of the aircraft position from a landing approach path. One type of aircraft landing system is a satellite-based augmentation system (SBAS) that provides guidance to an aircraft along a localizer performance with vertical guidance (LPV) approach path. An LPV approach is a high precision GPS aviation instrument approach that assists a pilot in determining a lateral position and a vertical position of the aircraft. For example, the LPV procedures define an approach path for the aircraft to fly during an approach at a given airport. The LPV approaches may be contained in a data-base that is used by the aircraft to generate deviation and guidance data for the approach of an aircraft.
However, LPV approaches are not authorized for use below certain altitudes due to the potential for misleading guidance information caused by the time to alert a flight crew of SBAS failures. In certain SBASs, the time to alert that an SBAS failure has occurred may exceed six seconds and in the period of time between the failure and the reporting of the failure, the SBAS may provide misleading guidance information. In low-visibility flight conditions, a flight crew may be unaware that guidance from the SBAS is possibly misleading, which misleading guidance information may lead to unsafe maneuvers and conditions. For example, to mitigate the risk of using misleading information during an approach, an aircraft may be limited to following an LPV approach to an altitude of 200 feet above ground level. The 200 foot limit provides an altitude buffer for the situation that the SBAS was providing misleading information during the time to alert the flight crew after a fault occurred.